Tempest Shadow
Tempest Shadow, real name Fizzlepop Berrytwist, is a female unicorn pony who appears as the secondary antagonist of My Little Pony The Movie and the central character in the chapter book The Stormy Road to Canterlot and the IDW comics' twenty-first story arc. She also appears in other chapter books and comics, and in the season nine episodes The Ending of the End - Part 2 and The Last Problem. She has a broken horn and a scar on her right eye, and she is the former second-in-command of the Storm King. Depiction in the film Tempest Shadow appears in My Little Pony The Movie as the anti heroine and the Storm King's lieutenant. During Canterlot's first Friendship Festival, she leads the Storm King's forces in an invasion of the city, demanding the magic of the four Alicorn princesses and turning Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance into obsidian statues when they refuse. AfterTwilight Sparkle and her friends escape, Tempest assumes control of the city, and the Storm King tasks her with securing all four princesses in exchange for restoring her horn. Tempest tracks down Twilight to the desert city of Klugetown, where she roughs up some of the townsfolk for information. When Twilight and her friends escape her clutches again, she captures a new ally they've made named Capper. Under Capper's direction, Tempest initially heads toward Black Skull Island. But when she sees Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom in the opposite direction, she realizes Capper was lying. On board the pirate ship of Captain Celaeno, Tempest interrogates the crew about Twilight's whereabouts, unaware that she and the rest of the Mane Six are hiding below deck. After Twilight escapes her yet again, Tempest punishes Capper and Celaeno for their deception by destroying the airship on which they stand. Tempest eventually captures Twilight on the Basalt Beach after her selfish actions in Seaquestria cause her friends to abandon her. On Tempest's sky skiff, she reveals through song how an ursa minor attack left her hornless and scarred as a filly, cost her her friends, and left her with the outlook that friendship is meaningless. Despite Twilight's attempts to reason with a fellow pony, Tempest refuses to listen and turns her over to the Storm King in Canterlot. After the Storm King uses his Staff of Sacanas to steal the princesses' magic, Tempest reminds him of their deal for him to restore her horn. However, The Storm King reveals that he was simply using Tempest to become powerful and had no intention of fulfilling his end of the bargain. Following a brief confrontation between the two, Tempest nearly gets swept away in the Storm King's tornado, but Twilight saves her, leaving Tempest surprised that Twilight would still show her kindness. When the Storm King is finally defeated, he tries a last-ditch attempt to turn Twilight to obsidian. Tempest, remembering that Twilight saved her earlier, jumps in the way of the Storm King's attack, turning her and the King into black stone. While the Storm King shatters to pieces, Twilight uses the Staff of Sacanas to turn Tempest back to normal, and she helps in turning the other princesses back to normal and restoring Canterlot. Near the end of the film, during Songbird Serenade's performance, Twilight approaches Tempest, who still laments the loss of her horn. Twilight helps Tempest see that her magic is still special and powerful, horn or no horn, and encourages her to stay in Equestria. Having accepted Twilight's friendship, Tempest creates a fireworks display for the Friendship Festival and reveals her real name as Fizzlepop Berrytwist. During the film's closing credits, Tempest dances and has fun with her many new friends. Depiction in the series In School Daze - Part 1, set after the events of My Little Pony The Movie, Tempest Shadow is mentioned to have declined Twilight Sparkle's offer to stay in Ponyville in favor of traveling Equestria and spreading the word of the Storm King's defeat. Personality Tempest Shadow is portrayed in the film and subsequent material as sarcastic, sardonic, and ironical as a result of losing her horn. She is obsessed with having her horn restored and isn't hesitant to use, threaten, or punish others to accomplish this. She bosses around underlings like Grubber, uses brute force on the citizens of Klugetown, takes Capper as her prisoner, and destroys Captain Celaeno's airship for insubordination. Toward the end of the film, however, being betrayed by the Storm King and saved by Twilight Sparkle causes Tempest to have such a drastic change of heart that she sacrifices herself to defeat the Storm King once and for all. Though she still laments her broken horn, Tempest accepts Twilight's friendship and joins her new friends in celebrating. In other follow-up material such as The Great Princess Caper, she is also kinder toward Grubber. Trivia * Tempest Shadow will be an enemy of Thomas, Marco Polo, Fireman Sam, The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z), Princess Elena, Simba, Kion, Tom, Jerry, Bugs, Daffy, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Top Cat, Scooby Doo, Ben (Song of the Sea), Saoirse, Mickey Mouse and their friends until she reformed in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017). * Tempest Shadow's real name is Fizzlepop Berrytwist. Gallery Category:Females Category:Unicorns Category:Rivals Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters Who Work for Villains Category:Singing characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Anti heroines Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Corrupted Tyrants Category:Characters who let go their past Category:Characters who have scars Category:Tragic Villains Category:Co-Leaders